Candyman (Candyman)
"They will say that I have shed innocent blood... What's blood for, if not for shedding?"-'''Candyman' Candyman was the titular antagonist of the horror movie of the same name, although a brutal killer and demonic spirit he has an especially tragic past compared to most horror icons which arguably made him more sympathetic - though he was nevertheless just as dangerous and deadly as any other slasher movie antagonist. Role In Candyman The Role takes place with a woman named Helen Lyle, a graduate student conducting research on her theories on urban legends with her partner Bernadette. She interviews freshman about their superstitions and hears about a local legend known as the Candyman. The legend was that The Candyman was a man named Danielle Robatille the son of a slave and a well-known artist. His only sin was falling in love with a white woman named Caroline, after her father discovered this he hired a lynch mob to find and kill Danielle. As they chased him down and finally overpowered him, his hand was sawed off with a rusty blade and his body smeared with honey (prompting the locals to address him as the "Candyman") so bees would sting him to death. The legend also said that whoever shall say his name 5 times in the mirror, he will be summoned and slay the summoner. Later Helen and Bernadette jokingly call his name and nothing happens but as the days go by and she hears rumors but sees no proof of the Candyman's existence, she begins to believe that the Candyman is nothing but folklore. But because of this disbelief, sooner than later the Candyman reveals himself to Helen that he is indeed real. When she sees the demonic spirit for the first time she passes out and wakes up in Annie Marie's apartment covered in blood. Annie Marie's rottweiler is decapitated and her baby Anthony is missing she attacks Helen and is forced to defend herself from Annie by cutting her with a meat cleaver. The police enter the room and arrest Helen. Helen is then bailed out of jail by her husband Trevor who then leaves to do an errand while Helen is in the apartment. While Helen is there she tries to find clues from the photos she took of the pictures and words describing the Candyman. She then goes to the bathroom to think about things then Candyman bursts through the mirror, she runs but sees that she cannot not escape the evil spirit. He reveals that he has the child and he will take her where he (Anthony) will die in a new place. He also says that her disbelief destroyed the faith of his followers and that he cannot exist if they don't believe he is real which was the reason he appeared to her and states that he must kill Helen in order to keep his legend in the minds of his believers. He then cuts a a small hole in the back of Helen's neck, wounding her. Then her friend Bernadette arrives and rings the door bell. Helen pleads for her to leave but Bernadette comes in anyway, the door then slams behind her, she looks behind and sees the Candyman and as she screamed she was brutally murdered. Trevor came by and saw Bernadette dead on the floor and Helen on the ground bleeding with a knife. She loses consciousness and Trevor calls the police. Helen is charged with first degree murder and nobody believes her... the only person who can save her is the Candyman. Role In Candyman 2 The father of New Orleans schoolteacher Annie Tarrant (Rowan) was murdered in a Candyman-like fashion some years prior. When Professor Philip Purcell is murdered in a bathroom by Candyman after presenting the legend to his class and calling him forth, Annie's brother is accused of the murder (since his furious public confrontation of Purcell over the subject) and one of her students starts to see the Candyman. In order to disprove to herself that the Candyman exists, she says his name five times in front of a mirror, summoning him to New Orleans on the eve of Mardi Gras, where the killing begins in earnest. Her husband Paul Mckeever becoming one of Candyman's new victims. The film's climax reveals more details of the Candyman's genesis, and his reason for stalking Annie. Role In Candyman 3 The ghostly serial killer returns once again from beyond the grave; this time, during the eve of Day of the Dead, to haunt a Los Angeles art gallery owner named Caroline McKeever, a distant relative of the Candyman (and also Annie Tarrant's daughter) in order for him to claim her soul so she will be next to him. In the meantime, the Candyman goes about killing all those associated with Caroline (starting with artist Miguel Velasco, her lover, and following with her roommate Tamara) in his usual gory ways with his hook and making it appear to the authorities that Caroline is the one responsible for the killings. Particularly when seasoned police detective (and closet prejudice of most minorities) L.V. Sacco dies, which not only brings the whole local police department down on her head; but puts her in the firing line of Sacco's equally bigoted partner Lt. Det. Samuel Deacon Kraft who has no intention of bringing her in alive. Appearance Candyman is an African-American man wearing a trenchcoat, undershirt, gray pants, a pair of polished shoes and a bloody hook for a hand (which he uses to mutilate his victims). Under his trenchcoat he wears clothing similar to the clothes he had before and after he was killed. Throughout the films he is seen with different trenchcoats for some odd reason, even his hook-hand differs from film to film. Under his trenchcoat reveals his skinless ribcage, chest cavity, and internal organs that are being infested by the bees that live within him. The Candyman looks similar to a human man wearing just simple clothing, but the trenchcoat and the clothes he died in is a sign that tells his victims that he is an evil spirit. Powers / Abilities Not too many of '''The Candyman's' powers have been shown through the movies, but it is well known that he is immortal because he has been around for centuries and does not age or need food and water to survive. He is also able to teleport at fast speeds as well as phasing threw walls for where ever his victims ran he was there before they got there. He also possess superhuman enhanced strength being able to throw his victims threw walls with little effort and has also shown regenerative capabilities (shown when Annie ran out the room). He also has power over a massive army of bees that live within his very being, as shown in the first Candyman film he covered an entire city with killer bees. He has shown some form of telekinesis along with ability to fly or levitate, and also can become invisible to the naked eye.The mirror that contains his soul is the secret of his power. If the mirror is destroyed he will cease to exist. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Clawed Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance